


The Royal Ball

by BlackSoleil



Series: The Heirs and The Empire [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, And Neville Is So In Love With Her, BAMF Bellatrix Black Lestrange, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Bellatrix and Narcissa are Just Nosy Aunties, Female Harry Potter, Harry Has Like So Many Heirlooms Waiting, Harry Is The Heir Of Gryffindor, Harry Is The Most Powerful Noble Heir EVER, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, I'm Bad At Tagging, Like Who Tf Has 5 Heirlooms At Once, Luna Is A Cutiepie, Luna Is The Heir of Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Multi, Neville Is The Heir Of Hufflepuff, Possessive Tom Riddle, Power Play, Powerful Neville Longbottom, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Royal Ball, Sirius Black Lives, Smart Harry Potter, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Tom Is A Crown Prince, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, What Have I Done, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoleil/pseuds/BlackSoleil
Summary: Harriet Black was originally Harriet Potter before her parents, Count and Countess Potter, was murdered brutally, and she ended up being adopted by her godfather, Duke Sirius Black III, when she was three.Harriet, Neville, and Luna were friends since they were kids, being the heirs of the founders and all, but they’ve never met the heir of Slytherin since it was known the crown prince, Tom Riddle Jr, was the heir from his maternal line. They never expected him to befriend them though, and Harriet Ivy Black was grateful for all she had.And the night came, the House of Black was invited to the Royal Ball.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: The Heirs and The Empire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705480
Comments: 14
Kudos: 200





	The Royal Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what am I doing but I'm trying to get all of these ideas outside my head and I wrote this at like 4am and I have an exam tomorrow but whatever. Hope you guys like it!

The Great Britain Empire was very strong and powerful. Was found by four people, known as Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin, this empire stand magnificently among other kingdoms. The four founders’ line died, of course, replaced by other nobilities, known as The Sacred 28. 

But the founders had made a will, in which after eight hundred eighty-eight (888) years, the last descendants of the four founders will be their heirs. The Potters, Longbottoms, Lovegoods, and Gaunts were the descendants of the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

Harriet Black was originally Harriet Potter before her parents, Count and Countess Potter, was murdered brutally, and she ended up being adopted by her godfather, Duke Sirius Black III, when she was three.

Harriet, Neville, and Luna were friends since they were kids, being the heirs of the founders and all, but they’ve never met the heir of Slytherin since it was known the crown prince, Tom Riddle Jr, was the heir from his maternal line. They never expected him to befriend them though, and Harriet Ivy Black was grateful for all she had. 

And the night came, the House of Black was invited to the Royal Ball. 

Harriet Black exhaled at the sight of the Royal Palace. She had been late and almost didn't make it, but after her father's command, asking her to come at least tonight, she finally decided to come. 

She straightened her elegant dark green gown once more and exhaled again, as she headed towards the luxurious gate of the palace.

"Announce me." She commanded the royal guard.

He bowed and nodded. "Yes, my Lady."

He then shouted, "Lady Harriet of House Black, House Potter, House Peverell, and House Gryffindor!"

The gate opened and showed a massive crowd of nobility staring at her in silence. She exhaled and put on her pureblood mask, gracefully walked down the stairs. She gazed around, and as soon as that, the crowd became eager to talk to her. 

She only nodded and continued to walk and search for her best friend. Her lips twitched upwards as soon as she saw the sight of a platinum blonde girl in a dark blue gown. "Luna!" Harriet called.

The girl turned back and beamed at the sight of Harriet. "Harriet! I miss you." 

Harriet nodded and hugged Luna. "Me too, Moon. You know I've been busy."

"Yeah, Harriet Black is a busy girl until she forgets how courtship works." Luna teased.

"Moon! You're teasing me again! You know I'm not interested in courtship yet,"

Luna waved her hand, "Yeah, yeah." She then giggled.

"Cousin Black, Heiress Ravenclaw," a voice came.

"Cousin Malfoy," Harriet nodded and greeted back.

"Heir Malfoy," Luna too, nodded.

"How was your business trip, Harriet? And if I may ask the whereabouts of Duke Black?" Malfoy asked.

"Calm down, cousin. My trip was nice. The Fleurs has accepted my offer to work with them. And I am afraid Father cannot join us tonight. He was feeling unwell." 

Malfoy then excused himself after talking to both Harriet and Luna. 

"Harry, I think Countess Malfoy wants to talk to you," Luna said.

Harriet blinked, "Aunt Narcissa?"

"Yes. And I want to talk to Theo now. Have fun, Harry." Luna waved to her before walked towards where Theodore Nott was talking with a viscount.

Harriet then hurriedly walked to Narcissa Malfoy and greeted her. "Countess Malfoy,"

"Ah, Heiress Black! I have waited to talk to you." Countess Malfoy smiled and motioned Harriet to sit down next to her. After Harriet had sat, Narcissa held her right hand, which was full of her heir rings. 

"I want to talk about your courtship, Harriet."

Harriet sighed. She knew this would come. Everyone's been talking to her about how her courtship went. Honestly, she only wanted her Father to recover!

"Yes, Aunt Narcissa."

"Have you choose who you want to marry? You have to be careful, Harriet. You are the heir of three dukedoms and one count, you hold more power than anyone else. You happen to have this beautiful face too."

Harriet blushed. "You flatter me, Aunt Narcissa."

Countess Malfoy chuckled. "Well, that's everyone been saying. You are born with such a beautiful face, a prodigy in such a young age, and heir of the most powerful houses too. If Draco and you weren't cousins, I would have asked him to court you."

"But Draco loves Daphne Greengrass," said Harriet.

Countess Malfoy nodded. "My son loves Daphne Greengrass."

Then it was silence.

Soon enough, the sound of people’s chattering stopped, changed into the sound of waltz music, and people started to dance with their partners.

Countess Malfoy turned to Harriet. “Don’t you dance, Harriet?” She asked Harriet.

Harriet only smiled sourly as she answered, “No, Aunt Narcissa.”

Countess Malfoy frowned. “Why? Surely these young men aren’t stupid enough to not choosing my niece to be their dance partner.”  
Then a snort chimed in. “Yes, they want Harriet to be their dance partner, but they also are not brave enough to approach a young lady whose more successful than them.”

Both of the aristocrat ladies looked up. Countess Malfoy laughed softly as Harriet pouted. 

“Aunt Bella!” She protested.

Marchioness Lestrange chuckled. 

“But seriously, you have indeed become a workaholic, Harriet. What kind of lady takes a trip to the neighborhood kingdoms, smaller than the Britain Empire at that, to deal with businesses and making allies?” Marchioness Lestrange teased.

Harriet scowled at that. “Surely many ladies before me had been doing this, right?”

Countess Malfoy scoffed while Marchioness Lestrange snorted again. “Well, Harriet, the Black House is the only house that has ladies and heiress to take trips while making allies outside of the empire, after Morgana Le Fay. But you are the only one who has more power than anyone in this empire and you still succeeded in making allies both inside and outside of the empire. If people start some rumors about you are the reincarnation of The Great Morgana Le Fay, I might believe it.” 

“You are exaggerating, Aunt Narcissa. I am no Morgana Le Fay. I am Harriet Black.”

“You are Harriet Black-Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor.”

Harriet rolled her eyes at that statement. 

“Harriet, dear, you probably should dance right now.” Marchioness Lestrange stated.

Harriet was pushed towards the crowds of nobilities, and suddenly her surrounding was full of people so eager to talk to her. Harriet glared at her aunts, who were giggling at Harriet’s hardship. 

“Announcing, The Crown Prince of Britain Empire, His Highness Thomas Marvolo Slytherin!”

Suddenly the hall was silent. It was so silent and Harriet found it quite amusing. How powerful the power of being a crown prince could be.

Everyone bowed deep down, murmuring ‘Your Highness,’ while the Crown Prince himself stared intensely at everyone inside the ballroom. He smirked and said, “Rise.”

Harriet soon was standing confidently straight, and beside her, stood her aunts. Not long after that, the music started again. And thus, Harriet was left alone, as both of her aunts went to dance with their husbands. And it was a tradition of the empire, in which the higher status of nobilities dance first, followed by the lower status. With the crown prince attended, they had to dance for ten minutes before he joined in. 

Well, the only problem for this young prince is that he hadn’t had any partner yet. He never did. He usually dances with the wives of the high nobility, such as the duchess, marchioness, countess, and viscountess, and it was all only for formality. But soon that train of thought vanished from the young man as he spotted a young lady with a vibrant poisonous green eyes and wore a simple green dress. Her face showed some aristocratic façade that reminded him of some high-status nobility families. He then approached her.

“May I offer this dance for you, My Lady?” He handed his right hand out and bowed slightly while smirking inside. He could gain some advantage from a young lady like her, he thought.

The beautiful lady stared at him with a flat face, showing no trace of emotion. She smiled politely and took his hand. “Oh, why, of course, Your Highness.” She said.

They then walked through and started dancing in the middle, with all the nobilities staring at them. Both Harriet and Thomas paid them no attention, as they continued to dance gracefully.

“May I know your name, My Lady?” Thomas asked.

“I am Heiress Harriet Ivy of Black, Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor House, Your Highness.”

Thomas almost widened his eyes, while Harriet hid her smirk. 

“I’ve never seen you before, Lady Harriet. Is this your first time attending the Royal Ball?”

Harriet exhaled. “No, Your Highness. I have been attending the Royal Ball for two times including now. Although last year I have only attended to keep my Father’s company.”

Thomas raised one of his eyebrows. “If I may ask, how old are you, My Lady?”

“I am sixteen, Your Highness.”

“But usually young ladies will attend the Royal Ball after their debutante at the age of fourteen,”

Harriet nodded. “Indeed it is, but I have never officially made a banquet for my debutante.”

Now Thomas raised his other eyebrow. “Why?”

“I have been studying abroad so I would like to not waste my time and money for such things.”

“And where if I may ask, is your academy?”

“Oh, Your Highness, I was taught politics, law, and business by none other my Father, Duke Sirius Black, etiquette by Countess Malfoy, and others with the late Duke Arcturus Black. I only went abroad to study cultures and survival, I also learned to make allies while I’m at it.” Harriet chuckled.

Thomas smirked, how interesting, he thought of her.

“Are you planning to come at the banquets later days?” Thomas asked.

Harriet scowled. “I am afraid I am not able to. Father has been ill and I cannot leave him alone for too long.”

At this, Thomas scowled too. “But surely the maids will do their work, aren’t they?”

Harriet chuckled again. “But nobody knows my Father more than I do.”

At that, the music stopped. They had finished their dance now, and Harriet had promised her Father to come straight back home after the official dance.

“If you’ll excuse me, Your Highness,” Harriet started to walk away before the crown prince grabbed her hand.

Harriet raised her eyebrow at this act of his but said nothing.

“Ah! Sorry, what are you going to do after this, Lady Harriet?”

“I am about to go back home, Your Highness.” 

Thomas nodded. “Farewell then, I shall meet you again later, Heiress Black.”

“It is my pleasure, Your Highness. Farewell.” Harriet then walked away, leaving Thomas who was deep in thought. 

==

“You’re back? But the ball surely hasn’t finished, Harriet.” Duke Sirius Black appeared once Harriet was inside.

“Yes, Father. The ball was not as exciting as it seemed.” Harriet sighed.

Duke Black laughed. “Of course my daughter will say this. Say, have you met any suitor?”

“Well, no,” Harriet rolled her eyes. “all I wish is your recovery, Father.”

“And bring the Black House to its greatest glory.” 

“Bring the Black House to its greatest glory.” Harriet nodded solemnly.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it??? I might start a series of Harry and Tom being a power couple in Victorian AU, I hope I get motivated enough to do so. Thanks for reading!


End file.
